


Love, Optimus Prime

by Amity_Ax



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Optimus auto-generates a letter to Megatron, Well - Freeform, purposefully stupid, thank you gallus, this is a thing now, warning: auto generator at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amity_Ax/pseuds/Amity_Ax
Summary: Optimus writes a beautiful confession letter to Megatron.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12





	Love, Optimus Prime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GallusGallus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallusGallus/gifts).



> Some high brow literature for your dash, Gallus? Always. Only the highest of brows in this house.

### Smooching Like Two Petty Feral Guinea Pigatron

Dear Megatron,

I have a small confession. Forgive this pouring of my heart.

I cherish the Pits, where we first met. The moment I clapped eyes on you, I knew you were going to be a rancid old friend. Recently, I have began to regard you as much more than just a rancid old friend.

My feelings for you intensified when I saw you bashing in the moonlight. I was further wowed by your tremendous snacking skills.

You have other toes like sweet poobnooboobpploob and the most wack toe I've ever seen. When I look at you, I just want to stab those sweet poobnooboobpploob other toes and kiss kiss kiss that wack toe.

You're so special with your fergalicious ways. The way you handle your ambitious sire shows great insightfulness and hotness.

I know that to you I'm just a gregarious humble Prime but I think we could be happy together, smooching like two petty feral guinea pigatron.

Please, say you'll be mine Megatron!

All my love,  
Optimus Prime

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift work for GallusGallus, who gifted me a work based on my train wreck of a first fic that happens to contain a lot of stuff like this. However, I was raised Portuguese, and I'm afraid I could not just leave things the way they were. So, have a gift work back! Hope you enjoy! :) This nearly made me cry, but it was very worth it.
> 
> (Oh, and Disclaimer, don't own transformers, made this with Plot Generator.)


End file.
